backyardfanfandomcom-20200215-history
The Backyard Campout! Transcript
This article is a transcript for the episode The Backyard Campout! (The Backyardigans are getting their outdoor stuff, they will be camping out in their backyard.) (They are chatting excitedly about it.) (Sportacus comes out to see what the 5 are up to.) (Robbie Rotten is down inside his layer spying on the 5.) Sportacus: Hey guys, having a campout? (They reply "yes.") Uniqua: We're going to stay up all night. Tyrone: And tell ghost stories. Uniqua: And cook hotdogs. Tyrone: And sleep in sleeping bags. Uniqua and Tyrone: And tell ghost stories (They both giggle.) Pablo: Yes I know, and it's going to be dark, not that I'm afraid of the dark, it's just that having no lights on is kind of scary. Sportacus: It's okay Pablo, everyone's afraid of something. Pablo: Even you Sportacus? Are you afraid of things, Huh? Sportacus: Not that I know of. Pablo: Like heights? Sportacus: No. Pablo: Like Loud Noises? Sportacus: No. Pablo: You're not afraid of anything, are you? Sportacus: Not likely. Pablo: Oh, what about dinosaurs? they are big with sharp teeth and claws. (He roars.) Sportacus: Are'nt they still around? Pablo: It's possible, they could be, some of them are meat eaters, they're scary too. Sportacus: Well then, I guess I'm afraid of dinosaurs. Robbie: So, Sportacus is afraid of dinosaurs? (He laughs evilly.) Tasha: Dinosaurs are extinct, besides Pablo, we're just camping out in our yard. Sportacus: Okay guys, I have to go now, have fun. (He goes back to his airship.) (Robbie says "This gives me an idea.") Pablo: Look, there he goes back inside, with us out here, by ourselves. Tyrone: Yeah. (He snickers to himself. "What a scaredy cat.") Pablo: What if it starts to rain, or snow? maybe we should just go inside where it's warm and bright. (He tries to walk away, but Uniqua grabs his flipper.) Tasha: Pablo. Then it wouldn't be a campout. (Tyrone whispers to himself. "Pablo's scared.") Uniqua: Yeah. Pablo: I'm not so sure about this. Tyrone: Come on Pablo, you'd better hurry it's going to be getting dark soon. (Tyrone laughs at his own joke.) Pablo: D-Dark? Uniqua: Okay guys, tent time. (They all go inside the tent, except Pablo.) Tyrone: Tent time, tent time, tent time. (Tyrone walks quietly over to Pablo, so he can sneak up on him.) Tyrone: BOO! Pablo: Ahh! (Pablo turns his head to see who scared him.) Tyrone: Gah don't be such a scaredy cat. Pablo: Oh, Tyrone! (Robbie Rotten is down inside his layer and says "It's disguise... ouch, time.) (Robbie looks for the best costume.) (He finds a dinosaur costume and puts it on.) Ah-ha, this is perfect, with this very frightening dinosaur costume, I will scare Sporta cry baby, out of here for good. (He practices being a dinosaur.) (It is night time and Uniqua and her friends are in the tent and ready for bed.) Uniqua: Okay, everyone all comfy and ready for bed? Tasha: Edna says "A okay." Uniqua: Goodnight. (The others reply "Goodnight.") Pablo: Hey Uniqua, can we just stay up a little bit longer, like a few more minutes, huh? Uniqua: Pablo, it's okay there's nothing to be afraid of. Austin: No, there is'nt. (Pablo tries to go to sleep.) (The 5 sing the Spooky song.) Tyrone: BOO! Pablo: Let's turn on the lights again. Tasha: No Pablo, we need to save my flashlights for later. Austin: Yeah Pablo, everything is okay. Tyrone: That sound is the wind, now stop hugging and hiding under the blanket, stop being such a Fraidy Cat. (Pablo whimpers.) (Robbie has come out of his layer and he's looking for Sportacus.) Robbie: I'm going to catch Sportacus, first I hide, then I'll jump out, and ROAR! Then I'll turn him into a scaredy cat, and then he'll run away! But where is he now? Not there, no. I'll have to find him. (Back at the tent, Tyrone is laughing and making fun of Pablo because he's scared.) Tyrone: Oh Pablo, your face. Uniqua: Okay you 2, seriously, go to sleep now, goodnight. Tyrone and Pablo: Goodnight. (Pablo tries to go to sleep, but he sees a shadow.) Pablo: Claws, a big head, Dinosaur! (Pablo's screaming wakes up the others.) Austin: Where? Where? Pablo: Out there, Look! (Sportacus comes out to see what's wrong.) Pablo: There's it's hand. Sportacus: No, it's my hand. Tasha: It's just Sportacus. Sportacus: Are you guys okay? Austin: Yes, thank you. Uniqua: We're fine. (Sherman chatters.) Uniqua: Hey, that's just Sherman, He wants to know what's wrong. Austin: Pablo just saw a shadow. Tasha: He just thought you were a dinosaur. Pablo: I wasn't scared. Tyrone: Well, why were you screaming then? (He mocks Pablo's screaming.) Pablo: I was practicing! (Tyrone laughs "Oh practing, hmph, well yeah right, of course you were.") Sportacus: Guys, there is no dinosaur, it was just Sherman's shadow, do you want me to stay? Uniqua: No thanks, it was only Sherman. Sportacus: Okay then, good luck. (He goes back to his airship.) (Sherman chatters.) Uniqua: Sherman says he's going back into his den. (Sherman crawls back inside his den.) Tasha: You don't really look like a dinosaur, Sherman. Pablo: Do you think that the dinosaur will come back? Uniqua: Oh, no Pablo, there is no dinosaur. Austin: No. Uniqua: Hey, why don't we go inside where it's nice and dry? Tasha: What!? Pablo: Can we? Uniqua: Yeah. Tasha: No! (They get their things so they can campout inside.) Tasha: Hey! What do you guys think you're doing with MY tent!? Uniqua: We're going to campout inside. Tasha: A campout INSIDE!? That's not how it's done! You can't have a campout inside, that would be a Campin! Pablo: Yeah. Tasha: Well, then I'm not going and neither is Edna. Uniqua: Hey, Tasha? (Tasha looks over to Uniqua.) Uniqua: There's more stuff indoors. Tasha: Well then, what are you guys waiting for? Hurry up, let's go. (They go indoors.) Uniqua: Dear Diary, Now we're camping out inside, and we're ready to turn out the light, goodnight. (They reply goodnight.) (They all go to sleep, except Pablo.) (Pablo takes his flashlight and turns it on.) Pablo: Hey guys, I thought our first campout should be inside with the lights on huh? Uniqua: Pablo, we're camping out inside, with the lights off. (Pablo whimpers.) Tyrone: You're not scared are you Pablo? Pablo: I didn't say I was scared. Ugh! (Tyrone says to himself "Pablo is a fraidy cat, a fraidy cat, a fraidy cat, Pablo is a fraidy...") Pablo: Stop that! I am not! Tyrone: Goodnight. Pablo: Hey, what are you doing? (Tyrone grabs the flashlight from Pablo by jerking it out of his hand.) (Pablo whimpers.) Uniqua: Hey Pablo, just stay right there. (Uniqua walks out of the tent.) (Pablo peaks his head out.) (Uniqua turns on the night light for any other needs of the night.) Uniqua: I thought I'd turn on my night just in case if I needed it later. Pablo: I think that's a good idea. Uniqua: Goodnight Pablo. Pablo: Goodnight Uniqua. (Back outside, Robbie is still looking for Sportacus.) Robbie: I'll scare him out of his boots, I'll scare him out of his pants, I'll scare him so much, he'll run screaming like a little girl, oh Sportachicken, where are you? Sportacus are you... Whoa-whoa-whoa! (Robbie falls down and the noise wakes up Pablo.) (Pablo gasps, "What was that!?") (Pablo walks over to the window, and he sees a dinosaur.) (Robbie gets back up.) Pablo: Ahh! Dinosaur, dinosaur, a very clumsy dinosaur! (Pablo runs back to the tent and he wakes everyone up.) (Robbie falls down.) (Uniqua walks over to the window and since Robbie fell down, she sees nothing out there.) Uniqua: Pablo, there's nothing out there. Pablo: But I saw it. Uniqua: There's nothing out there. Austin: No. Tasha: Pablo, it's okay, just go to sleep. Pablo: You have to believe me, it's true. Uniqua: Pablo, there is no dinosaur, If there really is one, then me and Tyrone will just go out there and prove it, once and for all. Tyrone: We will? Uniqua: Yeah. Tyrone: Oh yes, we will. Pablo: No, don't go out there, it will get you! Uniqua: It won't get us Pablo, wait here we'll be right back there is no dinosaur, come on Tyrone. Pablo: Tyrone, are you leaving? Tasha: Pablo, they're just going to go look for the dinosaur, they'll be right back. Austin: We're right here with you Pablo, everything's all right. (Pablo hides under his blanket.) Pablo: If I hide, can't see it, it can't get me, if I can't see it, it can't get me. (Uniqua and Tyrone are heading out.) Tyrone: I don't even know why we're doing this. Uniqua: Come on. Uniqua: Did you close the door? Tyrone: Yes, I'm sure I did. Uniqua: We'll split up. Tyrone: Hey, by the way, what if we do see a dinosaur? Uniqua: Don't even joke about it. (They go and look for the dinosaur.) (Behind their backs where they could'nt hear, Robbie came.) Robbie: I can't see Sportacus, but I can smell him. (Robbie sniffs for him but he sneezes.) Robbie: These are flowers, not flowers. (Robbie enters Uniqua's house, and goes inside her bedroom.) (Pablo hears the noise, but he thinks Uniqua and Tyrone have came back.) Pablo: Uniqua? Tyrone? (Robbie enters the room and Pablo gets scared.) Robbie: Sportacus, we can just sit daown and talk about this. (Pablo takes the tent pole and he pokes the dinosaur.) (Robbie goes out and falls quietly in the kitchen.) (Uniqua and Tyrone are coming back inside.) Tyrone: Can we go back to sleep now? I need my beauty rest. Uniqua: Yeah, just because we had to look for a dinosaur. (They walk back into the bedroom.) (Robbie sneaks behind them.) Uniqua: Hey Pablo, no dinosaur. (Uniqua closes the door.) Pablo: He's in the hallway. Tyrone: Huh? Uniqua: Who's in the hall? Pablo: The d-dino... shh, the dinosaur. Tyrone: Oh, not this again. (Pablo hides back inside the tent.) Uniqua: Pablo, there is no... D-DINOSAUR!!! (Tyrone runs back inside the tent.) Uniqua: Run away, run away! Robbie: Sportacus, I did'nt mean to scare you, I'm sorry. (Tyrone runs out of the tent scared.) Robbie: You can run, but you can't hide! Sportacus, you asleep? How can you be sleeping at a time like this? (Uniqua puts a blanket on Robbie's head.) Robbie: Hey, what are you doing? (Uniqua runs out of the room.) Uniqua: Run! RUN!!! It's coming! Robbie: Did someone put a diaper on my head? Take it off, take it off, take it off! Sportacus, I just wanted to give you a hug. (Robbie runs to the doorway.) Robbie: Which way did he go? Ah-ha, this way quick he's getting away! (Uniqua and Tyrone run outside with Pablo watching.) Robbie: Sportacus, I'm catching you on the run now. (Uniqua and Tyrone climb up a tree, Tyrone on a branch hanging downside up and Uniqua stuck on a treefort ladder.) (Robbie walks over to the tree where Uniqua and Tyrone are.) (Uniqua tells Robbie to go away.) Uniqua: Go away! GO AWAY!!! (Tyrone whimpers and snivels.) Tyrone: I'm so scared, w-where is Pablo? I wish I haven't of scared, teased, called him names, or said any of those mean things to him. Pablo: Oh no, it's trying to get Uniqua and Tyrone, I have to save them, friends stick together as always, even if they're scared, hang on I'm coming for you guys. (Pablo runs over to the tree.) Pablo: Hey Uniqua, are you okay? Uniqua: Yes I'm fine, but I'll need some help getting down please. Pablo: Don't worry Uniqua, I'll hold the ladder steady, so you can climb down safely. Uniqua: Okay then. Pablo: Don't worry Uniqua, I got the ladder steady. Uniqua: Okay, may I come down now? Pablo: Yes you may. (Uniqua is climbing down from the ladder and now she is back down on the ground safe and sound.) (Uniqua is very thankful to Pablo for helping her out, and is very happy to see him.) Pablo: Uniqua. Uniqua: Pablo, oh thank you for saving me. (Uniqua and Pablo hug each other.) (Tyrone whimpering.) Tyrone: Help me please. Pablo: Tyrone needs my help, hang on Tyrone, I'm coming. (Uniqua holds the ladder so Pablo can climb up.) (Pablo is climbing up as fast as he can.) (Tyrone's branch is cracking a little.) (Pablo made it up to the top as soon as he possibly could.) Pablo: Don't worry Tyrone, I'm here. (Tyrone turns his head over to Pablo.) Pablo: Tyrone grab a hold to my hand. (Tyrone grabs Pablo's hand.) Pablo: Tyrone grab a hold to my other hand, it's okay I got you. (Tyrone lets the rest of his body down from the branch, except his other hand.) Pablo: Tyrone, here's my other hand. (Tyrone takes Pablo's other hand and Pablo pulls him up to safety.) Pablo: Tyrone, are you okay? Tyrone: Yes Pablo, thank you for saving me. Pablo: You're welcome Tyrone. (Pablo and Tyrone climb down safely.) (Robbie trips and the head to the costume falls off.) Robbie: Ouch. Uniqua, Pablo, and Tyrone: Robbie Rotten!? Pablo: So it was Robbie Rotten all along! So, what's the point in scaring people like that!? (Robbie laughs "W-what a bunch of scaredy cats!") Pablo: That is so not funny, you really should know it's not nice to scare people like that! Uniqua: What you did was very brave Pablo. Tyrone: Yes, espeacially when you stood up to Robbie Rotten by yourself. Pablo: Thanks, I know I had to do something for my friends, but the most important thing is that both you and Tyrone are okay and safe. Robbie: Being a villain is so hard. (Pablo scowls at Robbie.) Uniqua and Tyrone: We were both very scared. Tyrone: Even I was a bit scared that time. Pablo: It was just Robbie Rotten. Tyrone: So, is the scary Robbie Rotten-saurus gone? Pablo: Yes, he's long gone, I'm glad I was there to help the 2 of you out, anytime someone needs help, I'll always be there for them, and that espeacially includes you too Tyrone. (Tyrone sniffles in happiness "Aw, Th-thank you very much Pablo, I think you just warmed my heart a-and made it glow.) Uniqua: Pablo, that's very nice of you. Pablo: Thank you Uniqua. Uniqua: You're welcome Pablo, okay now I suppose we should be heading back inside and tell the story of how Pablo saved me and you. Pablo and Tyrone: Okay then. (They go back inside.) Austin: Uniqua, were have the 3 of you guys been? Uniqua: Pablo just saved me and Tyrone. Pablo: And we've got a story for you to here. Tasha: Okay, but first you need to be getting back to my campout. (Uniqua laughs and starts to tell the story.) (Uniqua is finishing up the story and she is ending it.) Uniqua: Then the dinosaur fell down, but who it actually turned out to be was Robbie Rotten, The End. Tasha: Or is that Robbie Rotten-saurus? (Tasha laughs.) (Uniqua replies "Goodnight.") (Austin replies "Goodnight." and they both go to sleep.) Tasha: Hey Pablo, my favorite part was when you saved Uniqua and Tyrone, that was very brave of you. (Pablo giggles and says "Thank you Tasha.") Tasha: You're welcome Pablo. (Tasha goes to sleep.) Tasha: Goodnight Pablo. Pablo: Goodnight Tasha. Tyrone: Um... hey, Pablo? (Pablo turns head over to Tyrone.) Pablo: Yes Tyrone? Tyrone: Pablo, I'm very sorry for scaring and teasing you like that, and calling you a fraidy cat. Pablo: That's okay Tyrone, I know you didn't mean it, I forgive you, you're one of my friends, so apology's accepted. Tyrone: Aw, thank you very much Pablo. (Pablo and Tyrone hug each other.) Tyrone: Goodnight Pablo. Pablo: Goodnight Tyrone. (Pablo and Tyrone both go to sleep happily.) The End. Category:Transcripts